callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Graphic Content Filter
The Graphic Content Filter is a feature which significantly reduces mature content such as blood, violence and strong language. Call of Duty: World at War The profanity is more focused on and completely removed, but there is no reduction in any online content. There will be no meat splatter if the player shoots a person but only a small cloud of blood. Blood and gore is still present in "Blood and Iron", as it is a vehicle level. In Zombies, it is still possible to decapitate a zombie, but there is no blood or meat chunk splatter. It is still possible to create crawlers, however their legs will stay connected to their bodies and will drag behind them as they move. Split Screen is completely unaffected, and online is reduced to less common than split screen. Cursing is also very limited, and usually swear words such as "fuck" are replaced with less profane versions, such as "damn". Some words are even completely taken out. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The filter's main purpose is to disallow the playing of the mission No Russian as well as some minor changes in the conversations in the game. Due to the fact that most graphic content is off by default in multiplayer (enemies explode in money rather than blood when hit, no gibbing), little is changed outside of the campaign. Call of Duty: Black Ops In this game, blood and gore are completely removed from all offline interactions and multiplayer. In Zombies mode, when playing solo, there is no blood from damaging zombies and no gore whatsoever. The opening cutscene and the outro in Call of the Dead are not edited, however. Note that blood is not caused by weapons like the knife or M1911. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Remains mostly unchanged from Black Ops, just that most profanity is muted instead of replaced. All blood and gore is turned off with the filter enabled. The word "God" and the related (such as "damn it") have been muted to not offend anyone adhered to a religion. It is still possible though to make crawlers on zombies in the map Buried by using the head chopper, although their legs will still be attached. Using the graphic filter option basically takes away everything "18" about the game. Call of Duty: Black Ops III The Graphic Content Filter appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops III, and has been significantly improved since Call of Duty: Black Ops II. This time around, all cursing is removed in the campaign during gameplay, plus all the cursing is blocked out in cutscenes. Even in online play, blood and gore is completely removed; in campaign cutscenes, profanitive scenes with blood and gore are pixeled out. Cursing still remains in Zombies mode even with the content filter turned on, but the blood and gore are turned off. Zombies can still become crawlers though, but they will not lose their legs. Also, instead of zombies losing their heads, the "headshot" sound from multiplayer is used if the player headshots a zombie. Examples *﻿In "Semper Fi", the player cannot look around when the Marines are getting tortured.File:Semper Fi start GC disabled WaW Also, when Sgt. Sullivan says "Tojo's at home in this shit", he will instead say "Tojo's at home in this muck" as well as the Marine saying "Looks like a temple or something" as opposed to "Looks like a temple or some shit".File:Semper Fi Tojo's at home GC disabled WaW *In "Numbers", the torture scene at the beginning is entirely gone, and near the end of the mission, instead of Clarke being shot in the head, his eyes roll back and he dies. *In "Payback", Frank Woods says "Damn!" instead of screaming "Fuck!" during Russian Roulette. *The swastikas in Kino der Toten scattered around the map are replaced with eagles. *In "Pyrrhic Victory", the scene where the trapped man is burning alive has been removed. He is not shown screaming or smashing his arms against the glass, but Mason still attempts to break the glass.File:Pyrrhic Victory start GC disabled BOII *In "Time and Fate", Woods' line in the beginning "Let's not fuck around here boys, let's smoke this bastard." has been changed to "Let's not fool around here boys, let's smoke this bonehead.".File:Time and Fate start GC disabled BOII *In "Time and Fate", when using a Machete to kill enemies, there will be no blood splatter or gore. *In "Suffer With Me", Hudson's line "Fuck! Okay, me, do it... Do it!" has been completely muted for an unknown reason, rather than just the F-word itself (probably due to time constraints).File:Suffer with Me end GC disabled BOII **Also, Hudson receives no damage to his legs when shot with the SPAS-12 by Menendez during the ending. *In the "good" ending of Call of Duty: Black Ops II, when Menendez slams his head to the TV several times, his entire body including his face will be censored. *In Old Wounds, when Woods' team discuss the plan with Rahmaan, "bullshit" is changed to "lousy". Gallery Graphic Content Filter menu WaW.png|Enabling the Graphic Content Filter in Call of Duty: World at War Graphic Content Filter menu BO.png|Enabling the Graphic Content Filter in Call of Duty: Black Ops Graphic Content Filter menu BOII.png|Enabling the Graphic Content Filter in Call of Duty: Black Ops II Trivia *In "Revelations" on the Wii, Jason Hudson's line "The Russians fucked you up" is not censored, due to the fact that the level is actually played as a cinematic on the Wii (like U.S.D.D.). *By default, the German versions of World at War and ''Black Ops ''have gibbing disabled because it is against the German youth protection law. This means that in the German versions, the GCF does little more than censor the profanity. References Category:Gameplay mechanics